universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
King Snugglemane
King Snugglemagne is Ready to take his title in Lawl! Entrance: "Quinton!" King Snugglemane enters the stage on a chair, he jumps off of it as his Quinton lifts the chair away. Neutral Special: I declare it ILLEGAL!! King Snugglemagne points forward and yells "ILLEGAL!" making the person in front of the King illegal, while illegalised, you take more damage, however you take even more damage from King Snugglemagne, when either you or King Snugglemagne is K.Oed or if he illegalises someone else, you are Legalized. Move Origin: Meet Tayna Keys Side Special: Discus toss The King tosses a Frisbee forwards, much like duck hunt's Clay pigeon, it will land a few feet away from the king, however instead of exploding, he can do his side special again to get Bao Bao to retrieve the Frisbee. Move Origin: Baost in the show Up Special: Spare Wig The King will place a spare wig on the ground, if you fall off the stage/move to another part of the stage and do up special again, King Snugglemagne will come out of the spare wig on the ground, you can only have one wig active at a time. Move Origin: He's the Sheriff Down Special: "Throw your spears at him!" A Guard will appear next to king Snugglemagne, then will be ordered to fire a spear forwards by King Snugglemagne, the spear can go through thin walls and bounce off walls, but it will vanish after awhile, you can call 4 Guards at a time. Move Origin: Baost in the show Final Smash: "QUINTON!!!" if anybody is nearby to King Snugglemagne, The King will call for his Quinton, making a trapdoor underneath the people nearby King snugglemagne open, throwing them either to another part of the stage, or sending them to the blast zone. Move Origin: He's the Sheriff KO SFX, Taunts, Victory Screen And Losing animation: * KOSFX 1: "Aah!" * KOSFX 2: "Oh!" * Star KOSFX: "I am no help to you!" * Screen KOSFX: "What are you doing?!" * Up Taunt: *King snugglemagne gasps in amazement* * Side Taunt: "it's simply perfection!" * Down Taunt: "Get Out!" * Victory Screen: *King Snugglemagne declares that his work is done before he poses dramatically* * Losing Screen: *King Snugglemagne is weeping in a bush* * Victory Screen (against Mao Mao characters): "that wasn't as much fun as i thought it would be.." Other Attacks: * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- Traps opponents in an arm-lock * Pummel- hugs opponents tightly in arm-lock * Forward throw- bounces opponent on the ground * Back throw- backwards static handshake * Up throw- slaps upwards using his robe * Down throw- Yeets opponents to the ground Alternative Costumes: TBA Selection SFX: "Now let's go watch TV!" Classic Mode Dialog: TBA Trivia: None yet since i don't have time to add anything Category:Lawlening characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart Category:Lion Category:Royalty